What Happens At Germany's House
by VitalRegionsSeizer
Summary: This is just a collection of short stories about what happens in the German Household.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a collection of what happens in the German Household.**

Ludwig was on his way home from work, hoping to finish his paperwork as soon as possible and maybe have a nap. But when he walked into the house he heared...growling? He recognized the one growl, it was from one of the dogs, Berlitz. But the other growl didn't sound like either Blackie or Aster. The blonde decided to check out the strange situation before heading to his study. He opened the door to the living room to see Berlitz pulling something with his teeth. It was the blue rope toy that he usually played tug-of-war with. As Germany began to look further more to the left he noticed some teeth around the other end of the rope.

"Gilbert! What the hell are you doing?" The younger asked making a 'WTF' face like he usually does.

"I p'ayin' tu' o' w'r! Wha' 'oe' i' 'ook 'ike?" Gilbert said with the rope still in his mouth. He only glanced at his brother for a second before focusing on his opponent, determination on his face.

"You're going to pull your teeth out and do you even know where that rope has been!" The taller German stated, rolling his blue eyes. He should be used to this stuff by now but his brother just finds new ways to surprise him.

"I's bes' no' 'o 'hink abou' i'" Ok, now this was starting to sound like gibberish.

"Bruder! Take that thing out your mouth now!" Sometimes, Ludwig felt like a parent more than a brother.

"NO! I've nea'ly 'on!" Gilbert continued to growl loudly, and his enemy looked like he was ready to bite the albinos face off.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get hurt or catch something." He gave up. He had work to do. Ludwig shook his head and began walking to the kitchen. Best to have a snack while working.

The tug-of-war match lasted even longer, now with an audience of 3. Blackie, Aster and even Ludwig was sitting on the couch with the sandwich he had made. For some reason this whole thing was interesting. His paper work wasn't going anywhere, sadly.

"LE' GOOOO!" Gilbert growled through his teeth still locked on the rope.

"Bruder just give up already."

"NOOOOO!" Suddenly, Berlitz had grown bored and let go of the rope, sending Gilbert flying backwards not realising how much he was actually pulling back. "YES! I WIN! I AM SO AWESOME! Kesese~"

"Yes bruder, you won a tug-of-war match against a dog, well done." Ludwig, who had now finished his food, said sarcastically.

"Hey! How about the awesome me Vs. little West~?" Gilbert said holding the rope up.

"Ok, there are so many things wrong with that idea. 1) I'm not little, I'm taller than you. 2) I am not playing with a dog toy that has been God knows where else other than the dogs mouths. 3) I'm not playing with my teeth. 4) I'm not playing, full stop and 5) I have things to do. So, if you'd excuse me..." Ludwig trailed off as he walked to his study.

"BOO~ YOU BORE!" Gilbert folded his arms pouting. But his face changed when he spotted Berlitz still sitting in front of him with the other dogs. ""Two out of three? Winner plays against Aster?"

The dogs barked in agreement.

**So yeah. This is what I imagine what goes on in the German Bros. House. XD I seriously love Gil all weird and quirky. He's a quirky turkey HAHA~**

**Gibberish Translations**

**I p'ayin' tu' o' w'r! Wha' 'oe' i' 'ook 'ike? = I'm playing tug-of-war! What does it look like?**

**I's bes' no' 'o 'hink abou' i' = It's best not to think about it.**

**NO! I've nea'ly 'on! = NO! I've nearly won!**

**LE' GOOOO! = LET GOOOO! (That one was obvious lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

"I AM READY TO DROP KICK THIS FUCKER IN THE FACE!"

"What is it now bruder?" Germany asked the albino who was standing on the living room couch yelling at the top of his lungs.

"There's an intruder in the house, West, and I will not stand for it!" Prussia had held his hands behind his back, talking like he was a leader of an army ready for battle.

"An intruder? It's not another ant is it?"

"THERE IT IS!" The older German quickly pointed to the ground. It took Ludwig awhile to see what the hell he was pointed at but he soon clocked it.

"Bruder, that would be a spider." He really wanted to facepalm.

"Yes it is bruder and it has broken into this house. This is unacceptable!" Prussia yelled, shaking his fist angrily in the air.

...

"Well?"

"Well what?" Gilbert looked at his brother, dropping his hand.

"Get rid of it if it's bothering you so much." The blonde told him.

"...Oh right..." Gilbert looked at the spider on the floor. His face looked terrified, like the floor was made of lava. "I can't..."

"Why not?" '_Oh this should be interesting'_, Ludwig thought.

"Look at it! It has eight legs! EIGHT! It's so unnatural!"

_'Like you can talk...'_

_"_And it has loads of eyes and fangs and stuff. It's freaky!" Was he being serious?

"Bruder...are you scared of spiders?" Ludwig asked, a rare smile growing on his face.

"WHAT! OF COURSE NOT!" '_No need to shout' _"The awesome me isn't afraid of anything!"

"So get it..."

...

"Eeeeeerrr~"

Suddenly the spider began to move along the dark carpet.

"HE'S MAKING A RUN FOR IT! Quick bruder, catch him before he escapes!" The white haired man yelled dramatically.

"He'll propably just find a way out."

"HE NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED!"

"I think he will. Due to the size of him, I'd say he's on his last legs..."

"...What?"

"It's common sense. The bigger the house spider, the older they are. This ones pretty big so I'd say he's pretty old."

"He's gonna die!" Gilbert almost shreaked.

"Most likely..."

"SIMON! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I thought you wanted him dead!" The youngest was getting confused with his brother's sudden change of attitude.

"I said no such thing! I said I wanted him gone not dead!" At the end of the Prussians rambling, one of Germany's dogs came into the living room, ate the spider and walked off.

...

"SIIIIIIMMMMMMMOOOOOOONNNNNNN! NOOOOOOO!"

"Oh Gott bruder, calm down, it was just a spider. I thought you didn't like them anyway." None of the Germans words reached the awesome Prussia's ears, he was to busy mourning.

"You were a good spider Simon. You were like a ninja, and-"

**DING!**

"OH! Cake!" Prussia cheered as he jumped of the couch and walked to the kitchen. Ludwig just stared after him.

"Has anybody told you, you're fickle?" He asked.

"No, I don't hang around long enough." Prussia called from the kitchen. At that moment, Ludwig couldn't resist anymore...he facepalmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia was sat at the kitchen table, chin resting on his hand and watched as his little pet bird pecked at the pancakes that were infront of him.

"Hey West! Do you think I should get Gilbird a girlfriend?" The albino asked his brother who was sat across from him reading the paper and drinking a mug of coffee.

"What makes you ask that? He seems pretty happy the way he is." Ludwig said matter-of-factly, also not looking up.

"Ja I know. But seeing as he's gonna be living as long as me he needs to get atleast a _little _action in his life, you know what I'm saying?" He finally looked up at his brother. "He's only ever hung around with humans and never any other birds."

"Then get him a girlfriend" The younger German didn't really care about this conversation, he just wanted it to end so that he could the paper his full attention.

"But then he may get to excited and forget about me!" Prussia whined.

"Then don't."

"But-" Prussia was interupted by a glare from sky blue eyes.

"Look bruder. Do what you want, he's your bird."

"Hmm~" The shorter man's face had scrunched up a little and his eyes wondered around the room, the face he usually makes when he's thinking.

"I think I might, and I know EXACTLY what to call her!"

And what would that be, my idiot bruder?" Ludwig said the last part into his coffee mug so that Prussia wouldn't hear and throw another tantrum.

"CHICK NORRIS!" The albino stood up, yelling happily like he just had the most epic and awesome and most clever idea in the whole world. His brother just looked at him like he was crazy. Heck, even Gilbird was looking at him funny.

"That's stupid bruder" Ludwig finally closed his eyes when he drunk some coffee. Actually, he thought that was pretty clever but he'd never admit it. It would just make Gilbert's ego bigger, if that was possible.

Gilbird tweeted.

"What?" He tweeted again. "Really?"

"PIYO~"

"You sure? Ok then." Gilbert smiled at his little friend. Ludwig stared at him.

"What...did he say?"

"What? Oh, he just said he's happy being alone and would never forget about me. He's so awesome~"The Prussian smiled, happily shoving some pancake into his mouth.

"...You can talk to it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Prussia stared at the item infront of him. It was yellow, made of card and covered in chicks, and it was filled with something the man wanted.

"West, can I just open one?" He finally asked his brother who was sitting on the chair across the room, reading the paper.

"Nein Gilbert, It's not the first of December yet." The blonde said, taking a sip from his beer.

"Come on bro, it's only an advent calender. It's not like I'm gonna get arrested for not opening the little doors on the right days." Gilbert said sarcastically, reaching for the chocolate filled box.

"If you want chocolate, there's some in the kitchen. You don't _need _to eat those particular ones." He had bought the advent calender for his brother when he spotted it while at the supermarket. He thought it would be perfect for Gil seeing as it was covered in chicks and the contents were edible. Unlike the last thing he bought Gil. It took forever to get that toy car out of Gilbert's throat. He nearly choked to death. Why did he think it was food anyway?

"But West, these ones seem better."

"In what way?"

"Well..." The albino paused while thinking. "They just are!" He announce loudly when he couldn't think of a good reason.

"They are just tiny milk chocolates, Gilbert." Ludwig shook his head and went back to reading his paper.

"Why are you taking this seriously?" The older German asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, eyes returning back to the yellow box every few seconds.

"I'm not taking this seriously." Ludwig put his paper down, he wasn't focusing on it properly anyway.

"You are. If it was any other day, you'd just throw the box at my head and tell me to not bother you all week or something. Is this because you follow EVERY rule you hear?" Ludwig rubbed his forehead when he felt a headache coming on. This usually is a give away whenever Gil is right about something. "I knew it! MAN UP BRO!" Gilbert shot up from his seat. "Be a rebel! Like me!"

"You're not a rebel bruder..." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"I am!"

"Gilbert! You don't even stand up to Hungary!"

"DUDE! If you got beaten up with frying pans whenever you said a word, would you want to continue talking? Thought not. Anyway, I am way more of a rebel than you, you don't even go into the deep end of the bath tub, so suck on that one!" Gilbert laughed, sticking his middle finger up at his little brother.

"You're an idiot."

"Oh yeah! Would an idiot do this!" Gilbert suddenly picked up his advent calender, ripping it open like a rabid dog and eating every chocolate that didn't fall on the floor or get lost somewhere. When he was finish, he let out a loud belly laugh.

"Yes. And you have chocolate all over your face, so you look like an idiot aswell." Ludwig pointed out, before Gil stopped laughing and looked in the mirror on the wall.

"Oh for fuck sake!" He began trying to lick the mess from around his mouth. "SHIT!"

"Looks like it!"

"DON'T START WEST!"

Germany couldn't help but smile at his own joke.


	5. Chapter 5

It was this months world meeting and everyone seemed either bored out of there mind or had fallen asleep while England was talking about his ideas while also having the usually argument with France. Germany was waiting for his turn to speak when he remembered that he didn't feed the dogs this morning. His alarm clock didn't go off that morning so he was rushing around, forgetting a few things like breakfast. He put his hand into his jacket pocket to text Prussia at home so he would feed them. But Germany couldn't feel the item. He checked his other pocket. His inside pockets. His front and back trouser pockets, but his mobile wasn't in any of them. Then he remembered, his phone was sitting on the kitchen table. He sure was forgetful when he was in a rush.

When the countries were finally able to take a break after England and France began to strangle eachother, Ludwig had walked over to his two friends Italy and Japan.

"Ciao Germany~" Italy bounced.

"Hallo Italy, Japan." Germany greeted them both, Japan nodded staying quiet. "I was just wondering if I could borrow one of your phones, I left mine at home and I need to text bruder."

"Ofcourse Germany!" Italy said, whipping out his phone. But his smile disappeared when he looked at it. "um...I seem to have not charged it last night. The battery is dead..." Feli laughed embarrased. Germany sighed.

"It's ok Italy. Japan, do you mind-"

"NO!" Japan interupted the tall German, surprising the two friends. "I mean. I do not like people touching my things. I apologize." Japan nodded, and walked away quickly, leaving the other two men confused.

"Yo Germany!" A voice behind them boomed, it was America. " I heard your problem and I'm happy to be the hero and let you use my cell."

"Um, thanks America." Germany took the mobile and quickly typed out a text to his brother, who was at the top of the list of names for some reason. '_I didn't know Alfred and Gil were friends...' _Germany thought to himself.

Elsewhere.

Gilbert was sitting down to his usual bowl of sugar covered cocoa puffs, still half asleep. He nearly fell out of his chair when his mobile phone started shouting 'I'M THE HERO!' at him. His text message tone for America. He clicked the text open.

"Gil, it's Ludwig. I've left my phone at home so I'm using Alfreds. Can you feed the dogs please, I didn't have time to this morning. Thanks."

Gil read the text three times in a row, due to his still tired state he didn't understand half of it. When he finally woke up properly, he went to text back. Then remembered he had no credit left on his phone. _'Damn, why must I have so many friends to text? Kesese~'_

Gil looked around until he came across Ludwigs phone. He picked it up and text him back.

Gilbert texted "Okey dokey bruder!"

Ludwig texted "Don't text me back, you'll waste my credit."

Gilbert - "Ok, I won't."

Ludwig - "You just did! Stop it!"

...

Ludwig - "Text me!"

Gilbert - "What?"

Ludwig - "WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

Gilbert - "Make your fuckin mind up, Jeus!"

Ludwig - "TEXT ME! KEEP TEXTING ME!"

Ludwig - "Don't text me. That's Alfred being an idiot!"

Gilbert - "But I wanna talk to you~"

Ludwig - "Just stop it!"

Gilbert - "But it's funny! You're not here to stop me!"

Ludwig - "No, but I'll be home later! So stop it!"

Gilbert - "Aww you're no fun!"

Gilbert left it after that, he knows how angry Ludwig can actually get, it's pretty scary. But luckily, he was hidden away in his room by the time Ludwig came back.

**Abit different from the other stories but I thought it belonged here.**

**This one is actually based on me and my brother I just changed a few things. He went out and left his phone at home and I kept on texting his mates phone so I was wasting his credit. And his friend kept texting me to text him back. So yeah, I'm Gil, my brother was Lud and his mate was America. I just found this to suit these characters. And yes, I did text 'Jeus' instead of 'Jesus' that's not a spelling mistake XD**


	6. Chapter 6

"And we're outside, why?" The Prussian asked his brother who was walking beside him. The two Germans were walking through the local park, sky dark, stars bright and grasshoppers the only things making noise other than the talking men.

"Because, I don't want you cooped up in your bedroom on your laptop all day. You should leave the house more often."

"I don't like leaving the house, there're people out here...anyway, why did you have to pick this time of the year? It's only six o'clock and I can't see and I'm freezing my nuts off it's so cold." Gilbert shivered, digging his hands further into his pockets.

"I just thought it was a nice night. I told you to put a proper jacket on." The younger man wrapped an arm around his brothers shoulders, trying to warm him up a little. Prussia smiled a little but also pouted.

"Ja ja, look there's a bench over there. Atleast let me sit down." Gilbert pointed to an empty bench, which had a group of teenages a while back behind it.

"We've only been walking for 5 min-" Germany stopped half way through as his older brother sped walked to said bench. All he did was sigh and follow. When they both sat down, a voice could be heard behind them.

"Oi benders!" The voice was followed by a group of laughter. Gilbert turned around to glare at the group of teenage hoodies.

"You wanna say that to my face you little shit!" He blurted out.

"Gil" Ludwig placed a hand on the Prussians leg. "Don't get into another fight, I can't pay anymore money to bail you out of jail. We gotta eat aswell you know." The group was still giggling.

"I know, I can't afford to get arrested again, I don't know how many warnings I can have..." Sudden pain was felt at the back of Prussia's head. It seems that one of the group members had thrown a beer can at him. The albino let out a growl.

"Look, we can go if you want..."

"Nein! I'm gonna be the bigger man here, walking away is what they want us to do. I'm just gonna sit here and look at that blank space infront of me where the lake should be." Gilbert beamed at his brother, but it disappeared when another can hit his head. "I'm the bigger man" He mumbled.

"Oi mate!" Gil and Ludwig turned to the source of the voice. "Why don't you piss off!" He smiled at his friends who hit him on the back playfully.

"Why don't you grow up?" Ludwig snapped.

"Ooooh~" The boys sarcastically backed away. The two brothers turned back around.

"I must say Gil, you're controlling your anger pretty well" Ludwig pointed out, his lips curving into a half smile.

"I'm surprised myself, hehe..." Gilbert forced a smile onto his face, as his nails dug into his legs. He hasn't usually gotten past two insults before punching someone in the face. He seemed to have calmed down until a rock flew through the air and his Ludwig's cheek. That set something off in Gilbert. "THAT'S IT!" Before Ludwig could grab his arm, Prussia jumped over the back of the bench and flung himself at the teenager in the middle. He started hitting him in the face repeatedly, and everytime one of the other hoodies tried to step in, he elbowed them in the face and countinued with the matter at hand. All that could be heard was groans of pain, growls and Ludwig calling to Gilbert to stop. But he couldn't stop, this was just to much fun. A crazed grinned formed on Gils face as he began to laugh. He was finally pulled off my two of the group members. "Get your hands off me before I break 'em off!" Gilbert growled before elbowing both the boys in the nuts. Gil quickly stood up, grabbed the leftover pack of beer the group was drinking and walked back over to where Ludwig was standing. "Gott that was great, I feel so much better, and I got some free beer. Win win!"

"Gilbert-" Ludwig was cut off my his brother shouting at the group of teens who were now getting up.

"If I ever see you guys again or hear that you've laid a finger on my brother, I'll shove your heads so far up your asses you won't even smell the shit anymore! NO FUCK OFF!" The teens winced in pain and ran in the opposite direction.

"Come on then West, let's go home, I've gotta write this shit in my diary~"

"I'm never taking you outside again!"

**Come on, we needed abit of violence in this story XD Plus, people like that deserve it, why throw insults a people you don't know? Some people! Plus, I like protective big brother Prussia, anyone messes with his West you best hide for the rest of your life because Prussia sure can hold a grudge, well that's my headcanon...I got to many headcanons for Gil XD**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed~**


	7. Chapter 7

"West!" Gilbert had been calling his brother from his room for over 10 minutes but still got no answer. The man had finally gotten of his bed and dragged his lazy ass up the stairs from his basement bedroom to the normal level of the house. "West! Is dinner done! I'm starving!"

Still no answer. "We-" Gilbert stopped talking when he spotted his little brother. Fast asleep on the couch. Must've passed out as soon as he got home from work. He didn't even take his other shoe off.

Gilbert sighed and smiled. "Ah West. You're working yourself to hard." He walked over to the sleeping man. "It's funny. You've grown into such a great man, but when you're sleeping, you look just like you did when you were little." All Prussia got in returned was a drowzy hum. "You must be cold."

Gilbert grabbed the jacket that had been flung onto the chair across the room and put it over Ludwig's sleeping form. He smiled in his sleep.

"Man, I remember when you were like 6. You had nightmares alot, and you always came to my room. Hoping I'd keep the monsters away." He sighed again. "I think I did a pretty good job!" He stood up straight, folding his arms with a smirk on his face. "You're awesome bro will always be here!" He couldn't help but kiss the top of his brother's head. "Now, get some rest you workaholic." He finally left Ludwig alone and went to the kitchen. "Can't believe I have to make my own dinner though. So not fair!" He grumbled to himself.

Ludwig opened his eyes and watched as his brother walked away. "You work to hard taking care of me aswell brother." He whispered to himself.

**Yeah, short chapter is short but I wanted some fluff! I do have another ending to this, so here's version two. Enjoy~**

He couldn't help but kiss the top of his brother's head. "Now, get some rest you workaholic."

Ludwig's eyes shot open. "Gilbert, shut up and let me sleep."

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" The albino screamed in his brother's face.

**Ok, there you go. I'll promised to make the next chapter longer. **

**Also, I just want to thank you all for the nice reviews and favourites. It means alot to me. xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a pretty warm night, and the small man made his way up the stairs and to the bedroom door he knew so well.

"Germany~ I'm here to sleep in your-" The Italian man stopped mid-sentence, when he realised two things. 1) Germany was already asleep and 2) someone was in his usual spot on the bed. Someone who had white hair and red eyes.

"Oh? Sorry Feli, but I'm sad to tell you that your spot on this bed has been taken." Gilbert said in a very mocking voice. Italy's face dropped. "You are welcome to join if you like, but I like my space so you'll probably end up on the floor." The albino faked a smile. It was like he was taunting the brunette.

"O-oh...No worries, I think my brother wanted me to sleep with him tonight anyway." Italy began to sadly walk away, knowing that he'd probably be kicked out by Romano.

"You do that~ Oh, and Feli?" Feliciano turned to the pale German. "Turn the light off on your way out please." He faked another smile. Italy did as he asked, said goodnight and left. Gilbert waited til he heard the front door close.

"How was that?"

"That was brilliant." The younger German said to his brother, who was pretending to be asleep. "Thank you! Maybe now I can get a descent night sleep, huh?"

"Do you think I was a little harsh though? I mean, you should've seen his little face." Gilbert pouted.

"Maybe a little, but I think that it was enough to get the idea into his head that he can't sleep with me anymore." Even though that sounded wrong, he still stood by it.

"Ja, ok. As long as he doesn't hate me. Oh who am I kidding? No one can hate me, I'm awesome." The albino giggled to himself.

"Ok, whatever, I need some sleep now. Goodnight." Ludwig said as he turned on his side away from his brother and pulled the covers over him.

"Goodnight brother."

...

"East?"

"Ja?"

"You can go sleep in your own bed now."

"I know, but you're really comfy~"

"Get your arms off me."

"I can see why Italy likes sleeping with you~"

"Gilbert!"

"You are-a as tough-a as a pizza crust-a~"

"GET OUT!"

...

**Short but sweet. I feel so mean. Sorry Italy, but you need to stay in your own bed. I still love you though.**

**Is it just me, or are these chapters getting shorter?**

**Whatevs, it was a random idea and I wanted to get it down quickly.**

**Hopefully I'll get some more ideas that are longer than this. haha~**


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, put a little bit more in" Antonio whispered to Francis.

"Shh~ You'll wake him up!" Francis whispered back as he squeezed more of the contents out of the white bottle out.

"Will you two hurry up, I'm getting cold!" The final member of the Bad Friends Trio mumbled. "I just wanna do this because it'll be fucking hilarious!" They hadn't even put their plan in motion yet but he was already giggling. "Kesese~"

"Oh~ But I'm enjoying the view. What if I...?" Francis teased the Prussian by grabbing his jeans with his free hand and nearly pulling them down. Antonio had to cover his mouth to stop from bursting out laughing, as his albino friend began to struggle rapidly while whispering angrily, almost sounding like he was growling. Prussia may not know how to control the volume of his voice usually, but when he was putting a plan in motion, he'll do his complete best to not muck it up.

"Francis, stop it! It's all falling off!" Antonio managed to get out without laughing loudly.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna blow any minute so can we just do this?" Rolling his eyes, Prussia shook his hips one last time to get France's hand off him.

"Fine," Francis squeezed the bottle one last time. "I think that's enough anyway. Get the camera ready-"

"Already filming!" Antonio, now with a straight face, held up the video camera. "Ok, go!"

Prussia began to shuffle backwards towards the sleeping form on the couch, who had not moved this whole time. It was hard to keep the white substance on while moving backwards, not really able to see where he was going but he managed. As soon as he was close enough, Prussia opened his mouth.

"YO WEST!" The man shouted behind him.

"Hmm?" Germany opened his eyes to his brother's, whiter than usual, ass in his face. "What the-" The younger Germans sentence was cut off by a loud fart and baby powered flying into his face.

The Bad Friends Trio finally were able to laugh out loud.

Antonio was holding on tightly to the arm of the couch so he could keep filming, but it was no use.

Francis was on his knees, clutching his stomach with tears rolling down his face.

And Prussia was rolling on the floor, with his ass still out, laughing so much he let out a few girlish screams.

While Germany just sat up, furiously whipping his face. "YOU'RE FUCKING DISCUSTING!" But is rage was blocked by the three giggling monkeys. He got up and left the room to wash his face with soap, water (and maybe that extra strange bleach) a hundred times.

Operation POOF complete!

**Bad Friends Trio, gotta fuckin love them. I'm dying to do this prank to someone XD I just guessed the BFT would be a fan of Jackass (that's where I got this idea from) so I thought, "Well why the fuck not?"**

**tbh, I was actually giggling quite alot writing this XD**

**So, that's my update. My brains getting abit slower now, but I'll try and update this more often seeing as this is my fave fic to write lol**

**Peace out, love ya all~**


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks for coming Roderich. It's nice to have some mature company for once." German said whilst stirring the two cups of tea he was making. "East has just been so annoying lately. More annoying than usual." He picked up the mugs, turned and walked over to the kitchen table where his friend was sitting.

"If he has been bugging you so much, why didn't you just come round to mine?" Austria asked as he took one of the mugs from the blonde German.

"I can't leave him alone!" Germany sat down at the table. "Ever since he saw that movie with America, he's become obsessed and locks me out of the house claiming someone called 'Jarvis' has put the 'tower' on lock down. He even started taking apart the electricals to make some sort of suit." Germany sipped his tea shaking his head. Austria stared with a raised eyebrow. The German continued. "Then I hear America call through the door, "I can go all day, Red Skull!" It's like looking after a pair of 5 year olds!"

"What movie caused them to act like this?" Asked the aristocrat.

"Um...The Avengers or something. I don't know, none of that interests me."

"The Avengers?"

"Ja. It gets even worse when-" German stopped talking when he looked up at Austria's face. "What?"

"Don't be alarmed. But you seem to have some sort of horns sticking out of your shoulder..." Austria leaned to the side to try and get a better look. Germany turned his head, only to get hit in the face with cardboard.

"MWAHAHA~ THE ALMIGHTY LOKI HAS BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!" It was Prussia. With a bucket on his head with cardboard horns cellotaped on, and a green towel wrapped around his neck to represent a cape.

"Oh mein Gott..." Germany facepalmed. "Not again"

"Now Thor! Hand over Mjolnir, or Jane gets it!" Gilbert pointed one of his hands (that was covered with a blue glove) at Austria.

"...Jane?" Roderich raised an eyebrow.

"Brother, I told you. I am not THOR!" The so called 'Thor' was ready to snap.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" They all turned to see America, in a blue onesie with a star on his chest, and a bike helmet with an A on the front. He was also holding a painted trash can lid.

"Well, isn't it Captain America~"

"Your reign of terror is over Loki. Put your hands up and step away from your brother and his girlfriend." Germany had given up and was resting his head on the table, while Austria watched the show, rather amused.

"HA! What makes you think I'll give up so easily? I'm way to...COOL!" The albino held out his blue hand, asif he was trying to shoot from it, at America. Alfred then used his 'sheild' to protect himsef. "Dude! I got you!"

"Nu-uh!"

"YE-HUH!"

"NU-UH!"

A crash was heard from the opposite end of the kitchen, causing everyone's heads to spin in that direction. One of the vent covers had fallen on the floor.

"What the-"

"BUDAPEST!" A woman in a black catsuit suddenly appeared with two toy guns.

"HUNGARY!" Germany called out.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Austria followed.

Hungary called out Budapest two more times as she shot the toy guns. The little plunger bullets flew in two different directions. One flew out the open window and the other stuck to Germany's forehead. When everyone looked back from watching the bullets, Hungary had disappeared.

"...Shall we go see what all the fuss is about?" Germany asked his only sane friend.

"May aswell..."

...4 HOURS LATER...

The house was a mess. America was sitting on his sheild, spinning around repeatedly. Hungary was still disappearing then re-appearing out of nowhere, shooting random things and shouting Budapest. Austria was now in a purple vest, with a toy bow and arrow shouting "We remember Budapest differently!". Prussia has switched characters. He was now covered in tin foil and glitter with a lightbuld stuck to his chest and a torch in each hand.

You think Germany was trying to keep control?

Nope. Ludwig was now topless, painted green, holding hands with Gilbert, Jumping around in circles with them both singing "SCIENCE BUDDIES! SCIENCE BUDDIES!"

It's going to be awhile until they all get over this phase.

...

**Well, there's my update. I'm completely in love with Avengers write now X3**

**And I thought I should update seeing as it's my birthday~ haha~**

**So, I know this chapter is different and COMPLETELY INSANE, but I wanted to write it XD**

**I'll try and get it back to normal next update. xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

The two German brothers were sat in Ludwig's jeep, driving home from a restaurant recommended by France. The food was actually pretty good. Good not great. It was actually getting dark. Ludwig didn't realise how long they were in the restaurant for, Prussia's company was fun. He had a nice time, which he hasn't really had in awhile. Say what you want about Gilbert, but the guy sure knows how to make anyone laugh when he wants to.

"So, how long til we get home? I'm tired." The albino yawned. Ludwig checked the digital clock on his dashboard.

"20 minutes at the most." He answered. Gilbert huffed and leaned back into his seat. But silence went passed and he huffed again. And again. "East! Stop with that!"

"With what?"

"That...huffing and puffing." Why did that make the elder smile? "It's rather annoying."

"Huffing, and puffing?" Gil smirked. "Am I the big bad wolf, West?" He chuckled lightly at his brother rolling his eyes.

"It's just how I describe it, shut up." He knew that his brother wouldn't shut up, but one of these days, he might. Let's hope.

"Hey. Is the wolf from the Three Little Pigs the same as the one in Little Red Riding Hood?" Gilbert asked, seriously curious.

"I don't know and I don't really care."

"Makes you think though. That sneaky wolf, trying to eat pigs then trying to eat a little girl. Pretty cool." That signature smirk returned to his face as he nodded with approval.

"Yeah, but he failed at both didn't he?" Why was he asking?

"I can't remember. I haven't heard those stories since I told them you when you were little." Gilbert looked at his brother, smiling. "You were so cute."

A light blush crept upon Ludwig's face. "Ja, you always say that whenever you reminisce."

"I'm only telling the truth." The albino shrugged and looked back towards the road. Ludwig snorted.

"That's the first..." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just..." He rubbed one of his eyes from tiredness. "You lie almost all the time." He looked at Prussia for a split-second before back to the road.

"I do not." Gilbert said, acting hurt but still smiling.

"What about when Italy asked where Spain was?" Gilbert already knew what moment he was talking about. "And you said 'check between your brother's butt cheeks'?"

"HEY! That wasn't a lie!"

"It still sent him running with a torch to Romano's house. Who afterwards-" He was interupted.

"Knocked the front door down to yell at me but got caught up insulting you for an hour and a half. That was hilarious." Gilbert laughed.

"That wasn't funny!"

"Not from where you were standing!" He continued to laugh at the memory of all those insults. Ludwig sighed.

"You need to stop messing around like that." Here comes the seriousness.

"Why?"

"Cause everytime you do something that you find hilarious, it's always me that ends up in the shit."

"But that's the funny part..." Gilbert was still smirking but only a little.

"Not for me. Unlike you, I actually care about my reputation. But if you continue like this, I won't have any left!"

"Well, maybe if you get that stick out of your ass, people would like you better!" Gilbert suddenly snapped. Ludwig didn't say anything back. Mostly likely giving his brother the silent treatment again.

The car was silent. The awkward kind of silent. The silence was made even more awkward by the sound of love songs playing on the radio. Ludwig looked at the clock. Only another 5 or so minutes and him and his brother can do what they usually do when they argue, even just a little bit. Gilbert can go straight to his bedroom and come out the next moment not remembering why he was even upset. Ludwig can grab a beer and maybe read a little before going to sleep, also not likely to remember the row. They bicker like brothers should, so why bother keeping it up?

'_I know that there is pain, but you hold on for one more day...'_

"And break free from the chain~" Gilbert suddenly mumbled to the song.

"Yeah I know that there is pain..." Ludwig mumbled back. The two looked at eachother slowly.

"But you hold on for one more day," They both sang together, getting slightly louder and smiling more with every word. "and you break free, right from the chain~!" Gilbert played a bit of air drums and Ludwig slapped the steering wheel to the beat as he checked the road.

"SOME DAY SOMEBODY'S GONNA MAKE YOU WANT TO TURN AROUND AND SAY GOODBYE!" They both continued singing loudly, grinning at eachother. "UNTIL THEN, BABY, ARE YOU GOING TO LET THEM HOLD YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU CRY! DON'T YOU KNOW,"

"DON'T YOU KNOW,"

"KNOW!"

"THINGS CAN CHANGE?"

"NO!"

"THINGS'LL GO YOUR WAY! IF YOU HOLD ON FOR ONE MORE DAY!" Big finish! "HOOOOOLD OOOON~~" The two stopped singing because they were laughing.

"How do we know this song?" Gilbert asked, chuckling.

"I-I don't actually know." Ludwig smiled at the older, then back to the road. Gilbert continued looking at him smiling.

"I'm sorry dude." He said looking down slightly.

"It's ok. I should know not to...lecture you." At that, Gilbert sat back comfortably into his seat, closing his eyes.

"You're possibly the coolest brother ever." He said all of a sudden. "A bit of a sissy, knowing these lyrics. But you're the only person as awesome as me."

"That...actually means a lot coming from you. So, thanks." Ludwig smiled to himself. "You're an awesome big brother. Who is also girly for knowing this song." Gilbert chuckled at that. They were an unusual pair of brothers, switching emotional levels so quickly. But they are quite possibly the closest brothers you'd meet. And through that newly found silence, Gilbert huffed.

**I gotta be honest. I only wrote this because I wanted Gil and Lud to sing Wilson Phillips XD I heard the song on Bridesmaids and it reminded me of Harold and Kumar then this popped into my head.**

**I may be putting a new story up soon (I know, I've got a few I need to continue but my memory stick is just full of half written stories and I don't know what to do with them).**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again for all the faves and reviews and stuff. It really means alot xoxo**


End file.
